Love's Effects
by sparta306
Summary: Seras finds out that Alucard loves her and that Integra has ordered him not to have an intimate relationship with her other that Sire / Childe relationship what will she do and how will her love effect the Hellsing organization? What will happen if Alucard's new second in command gets awakened? Will Alucard reclaim his throne as King? What will Iscariot do prevent the World's Doom?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I hope you all enjoy this story and thank you for your time.

This story will contain sex , bloody scenes, violence , and much much more. You have been warned!

* * *

Seras Victoria a full vampire and his little police girl. Alucard had started falling for Seras Victoria starting when he turned her into a vampire, he did not believe love existed at that time. For an ancient vampire such as himself he had been quite naive with a thought like that. The problem is his master Sir Integra Hellsing ordered him not to touch the vampire Seras Victoria inappropriately, or to kiss or otherwise have an intimate relationship with her other that as Sire and Childe. This usually wouldn't have been a problem because she was his Childe and there has never been true vampire love between a Sire and Childe since Ancient times when the Egyptians built the pyramids. But alas here he was sitting in his huge throne like chair in the Hellsing basement, drinking blood by the litters trying to drown his fillings (the frustration of his masters orders not the love for his Childe) to get lost in blood he thought was truly an awesome thing. He heard footsteps approaching his door. Then a loud knock as someone beat on his door louder than humanly possible. He knew it was Seras Victoria.

* * *

Seras Victoria approached her masters door and knocked waiting for permission to enter. She knew he was in there and thought he would ignore her when she finally heard '' You may enter police girl.'' She smiled and entered the room. She had known she had feelings for her master since he saved her when she first met Alexander Anderson and her feelings grew with every passing day. She entered the room and walked over to her masters throne chair and kneeled to her master respectfully. He growled at her and said '' Seras Victoria my dear Childe you have no need to bow or kneel before me youngling. You come from my blood and will one day be my equal.'' Seras Victoria then stood before her master and blushed her cheeks becoming a light red color. She said, '' M-Master, thank you master.'' He looked at her and smiled with lust and pleasure showing in his eyes at his innocent little police girl. He said, '' So to what do I owe the pleasure of this latest visit Seras Victoria?'' Seras said, '' Master would you care to come and drink with me and have a fun night out?'' Alucard looked at Seras while obvious forcibly composing himself, while deciding to see how far his police girl will take things and if she would say her intentions out loud. Meanwhile Seras's head was spinning and she forced herself to follow through with this ludicrous plan of a date with her master. Her sexy master who didn't love her. She felt a little depressed as she fought the thought of her master only having feelings for his master. He replied, '' Seras Victoria are you asking me out on a date? Seras's blush turned from a light red to a deep scarlet red that was almost the color of her beautiful eyes. She replied, '' Well if you put it like that master, yes like a casual date since you know * she starts playing with her index fingers and blushes further * w-we don't really know each other very well.'' Alucard's sadness showed through his forced composure and he replied , '' I would love to go on a _casual_ date with you since it's not really a date.'' Seras couldn't help noticing that he started to cry ever so slightly as he said casual and then as quickly as it happened it was gone. Seras said, '' what is wrong master? You know you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I didn't expect you to say yes anyways because I know you only have feelings for_** Her**_.'' This statement pissed Alucard off to his very core of his heart , his master would pay for her negligence of her servants. At the moment before Alucard thought about his masters order Seras got the bright idea to carefully slip into her masters mind. She didn't think it would work on the ancient vampire but she was wrong. She slipped through her masters shields like her hand goes through water. What she found there she would never forget. Seras went into her masters mind because he was spontaneously twitching his seals on his gloves were glowing a deep red and he had many different emotions going through his mind all at once and showing on his face. Alucard then felt his Childe slip into his mind and did nothing to stop it. He thought of how much he loved her and how he wanted her as his mate and how his master had done the cruelest thing ever with that double edged order. Seras quickly withdrew and started crying as she ran up to her master and hugged him. He sat there in her embrace as he waited for the pain of his seals to come and they did not. He thought maybe his master changed her mind he was wrong he tried to hug Seras back. His seals flashed read as he broke his masters orders and screamed as pain ran through him. He was rolling on the floor screaming for what felt like hours finally Seras managed to calm him and make him feel better. She knew she wanted this man and no other for eternity. He would be her mate. The thought of Integra causing this much pain to both of them was repulsing she knew Sir Integra was truly a nice person so she decided that they would have to talk to Sir Integra. This would have to happen after the sun rose to catch Sir Integra in a good mood.

* * *

Sir Integra knew her servant Alucard had tried to break her orders. He was going to pay for this she thought as she heard a knock on her door. She yelled **ENTER**! Quite to her surprise it was Seras Victoria and Alucard, they both walked into Sir Integra's office and sat down in the chairs opposite her desk, they were going to be here awhile. Sir Integra frowned as they sat down this must be about that she thought. She was glad tho that she had put temporary seals on Seras to control her if things got out of hand. ''So what do you want. '' , Sir Integra says. Seras replies, '' Sir Integra I ask nay beg of you, Please relinquish _**that**_ order from Alucard.'' Sir Integra couldn't help but look pleased at Seras's approach to the problem, but she could not allow this to happen. No Seras I will not relinquish _**that**_ command. Seras got fairly pissed when she said this, How could Sir Integra be so mean and cruel? Seras tries to explain what Integra was doing and what Alucard and Seras wanted by saying, '' Sir Integra you know that when vampires take a mate it is eternal right? Once the bond is made it can never be broken and we both want this bond. Your order hurts and prevents us from doing what is in the nature of our entire race. Mates can not be thrown out like trash and there can only be a single mate for the vampire. We truly love each other and want this why are you hurting us so? What did we do to you for you to be so cruel to us? This statement pissed Integra off to no ends. _**I order you to shut the fuck up vampire Seras Victoria and never approach this subject again!**_

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter so what does everyone think? Please leave reviews feel free to voice your ideas and how you feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone im going to provide to you another chapter of Love Effects today since im bord and feel like it so … without further ado here it is**

* * *

Seras was becoming extremely pissed because of what Integra had said and could not drop the subject. Sir Integra then told them to leave her alone, neither moved. Seras asked again, '' Please Sir Integra remove that command from my love Alucard. The temporary seals that Integra had placed on Seras punished her for speaking of that subject again as Integra tells her, '' Go fuck yourself because I will **_NEVER_** remove that command from him, leave my presence now or I will forbid you from it as well! Alucard places his hand on Seras's leg as he says, '' Calm yourself S- Ahhhhhh.'' He had touched Seras's leg and his master's order punished him for doing so. The act of her master touching her leg was to help calm her down but the punishment from the act made the whole situation worse. Seras began feeling angry, it was an anger she had never felt before not even that time that ghouls had touched her inappropriately and she went into blood rage. This was worse, far worse than that time. As the power with in her rose and the temporary seals shattered Seras began losing control of herself as she slammed her hand on Integra's desk and it becomes a cloud of splinters crushing and shredding everything that was on or in her desk. Where had this insane strength come from she thought as she fell into an insane rage destroying anything she could. Seras punched a wall so hard that everything in that 20 foot direction got disintegrated or turned to a fine powder. She just couldn't stop herself as she destroyed what was in her sight.

* * *

Alucard smiled when he seen what his precious Police Girl was doing. She was losing herself to insanity as he does so often on a hunt. She was causing a lot of destruction tho and if she wasn't careful Integra would have to have her put down. Integra was cowering in fear as Seras had destroyed a good chunk of the mansion already and looked at Alucard who was smiling with love for Seras. Integra thought what in bloody hell made me not want to let them be together again? As half the mansion and everyone who was in that section was killed. It was then that Integra came to a conclusion. ''Alucard tell her that I renounce my order to not allow you an intimate relationship and all that comes with it.'' , Integra says. Alucard smiled a deathly smile and delivers the message to his love with his mind. Manny headaches and several phone calls later Integra had cleanup crews and was already having the mansion repaired as well as having a huge king size bed put in both Alucard and Seras's chambers. She only hoped it wouldn't be a waste of money.

* * *

Seras couldn't believe what she had done to the mansion and everyone in those sections she had destroyed. It was an utter mess but at least she did get what she wanted out of it, and its only expected that stuff like this could happen from time to time when your forcing vampires to be your dogs. Seras couldn't believe however the huge beds that Integra had gotten for her and Alucards' use. The beds and the thought of what would happen on them turned her on. She went to Alucards room to see if there was any damage to his room. She knew if she had damaged his domain then she would pay for it, at that thought she blushed at what the payment could be. Before she realized it she was at Alucards door, she knocked and waited for entry. When she heard the word Enter she obliged and was shocked to find his room completely untouched.

* * *

Alucard was already laying on the bed when she entered. He said, '' What took you so long?'' Seras blushed and replied, ''Sorry Integra said I had to help at least move the rubble of the collapsed rooms before I could have my way with you or you me.'' Alucard smiled at the blush on her face as she approached the bed. She asked, ''Should I remove my clothes?'' which he knew meant foreplay or no foreplay. He thought for a moment and decided he wanted their first time to be special so he said, '' On is fine my dear.'' She smiled at this and laid down next to him.

* * *

Elsewhere in London Catacombs at an illegal rave party a girl named Jessica was enjoying herself. She didn't understand what made these types of parties illegal before she got there. When she had arrived she was all alone, she had on a white laced corset which was over a black silk shirt with a white glossy miniskirt and white high heels. The corset made her look perfect as you could see almost half of her cleavage desperately trying to get out. When the party was over she was one of the last few to leave because she wanted to get autographs from some of the singers and a few famous people who were there. As she left a guy snuck up behind her and hit her on the head with the butt of a rather large pocket knife. The guy threw Jessica over his shoulder and walked deeper into uncharted areas of the weird catacombs. Jessica woke up and found a guy standing over her with a knife. Her back was pressed against one of the hard walls there was a crack in the floor where something appeared to be below. Jessica instinctively reached in between her breasts and grabs a can of mace, the guy realized what she was doing and sliced her arm at the elbow cutting the tendon. Jessica screamed in pain as the stranger cut her tendon, her arm falls out from in between her breasts and hung limply down, blood gushing out of her arm and flowing down her arm off of it into the crack in the floor. The guy could hear the blood hitting something and smiled at the weird noise it made, it was like it was hitting fine marble but that was impossible in a rugged place like this. If he had been standing in the room below them then he wouldn't have been smiling because the blood was falling onto a ancient white marble coffin and some fell into its condense because the lid was open. The guy then proceeds to cut the clothing off the girl. He laughed at the girl screamed about being a virgin and pleading him not to do this. The contents inside the coffin below them stirred as pure virgin blood trickled onto his face. He could tell it was about to be corrupted and frowned. He decided to go up there and see what was going on, also because he was hungry. He found his way up there in a matter of seconds and seen the guy trying to force his erection into the young girls mouth. She bit his erection off as the vampire walked up and drank the man dry. In the process of this the guy stabbed the girl in her left lung and dies. Jessica screams as she feels the knife slowly enter her chest go through her lung and out the other side of her. The vampire looked at her and smiled. What's your name little girl he asked. Jessica told him and was thinking I am not young I am 20 years old. The guy says, '' Well Jessica you have been stabbed through the lung and are going to die, or I can turn you into a vampire and you can walk as a child of the night and live forever. Jessica had lost a lot of blood at this point all she heard was I can ... you can … live.. she said yes please then fainted as this stranger turned her into a vampire. What a wonderful night it was to finally wake up from those depressing dreams he thinks as he inhales the cool air. He made his way out of the catacombs with the girl and found a vacant house to sleep in. He went back and took the bag of dirt that had been in that huge coffin and returned to the girl.

**So everyone I thought I would add more adventurous action packed content to this story which is yet to come. And so Let the plot thicken. Lol please review and tell me how I did and suggestions mess ups and so on and so forth. Thank you for your time and have a good day/night which ever. I know everyone is waiting for that big scene with Alucard and Seras Next chapter i promise lol kinda tryin to build up to it  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken a little more time for me to write this chapter I've had a few life events to deal with as well as ponder at where I am going to take this story of mine and so after extensive research to decide who our new character will be ….. and so let this chapter begin!**

* * *

Seras laid down on the bed next to Alucard waiting to experience the most erotic thing she has ever felt in her life. The thoughts of what's about to happen aroused her; she blushed as Alucard took a deep inhale enjoying her growing arousal smelling the wetness his soon to be mate already had. Alucard had already decided to try to take it easy on her since it would be her first time; he knew being a virgin it was always painful the first time. Seras wrapped her arms around Alucard pulling him into a strong intimate embrace and stuck her soft pink lips to his in a passionate kiss. Alucard returns the kiss and prods her lips with his tongue wanting entry as he slowly became aroused. Seras allowed him to stick his tongue into her mouth as the desires build, she almost came as he pulled his tongue out and stuck it back in, purely sexual movements while he ground his cock into her slowly teasing her. She came while his hands sought and explored her body, starting on her breasts cupping and groping them then moving slowly down to her stomach and around to feel her back. At this point Seras was already building up into another climax while his hands slowly wandered down her back to smack her ass then grab it, all the while he was grounding into her core, she was so wet he could almost taste her juices, so tempting. He extends his claws and slowly digs them into her ass to see her reaction to the pain. Seras moans in pleasure and comes hard when he dug his claws into her, she never felt so good in her life, even when he did similar stuff in her wet dreams. Seeing this reaction Alucard rakes his claws from the bottom of her ass to her neck in one swift but smooth motion. Seras moans in pain and bucks closer into Alucard; a moan escapes him as she thrusts into his cock and almost came in his pants. Alucard proceeds to remove Seras clothes by slashing her with his claws smoothly but not very deep, he doesn't want to actually cause harm to the little girl who is under him. Seras then does the same to Alucard and pleads **'Alucard Fuck Me' **saying this with her mind they both felt each other's pain pleasures, ecstasy and agony. Alucard came on Seras's stomach when he heard her plea to be fucked; it was so cute coming from the heavenly little figure under him. Alucard presses his cock to her wetness and asks, '' Are you ready Seras? It will be painful at first but bear with it, it will feel better.'' Seras moans her response as he presses into her and stops after the head enters, damn she is so tight. Alucard then thrusts his entire cock into Seras as far as it will go, she screams in pain and ecstasy, she feels every scratch on her body ache in unison with each thrust of Alucards massive cock before Seras knew it she came twice more. Alucard started with a slow rhythm at first but found that Seras was desperately wanting to be ravaged so his slow pace rapidly builds into something faster and faster with each thrust as he feels the scratches Seras had left all over him when removing his clothes none too softly, he moaned with pleasure filling his climax about to happen. At this time he is pounding the fuck out of Seras each thrust going to his hilt causing Seras to scream in pain and pleasure as he forces his cock all the way in and out of her tight core. Seras is so glad at this point that she had already come several times which provided enough wetness for him to slide with semi ease, her body was still getting used to being penetrated and she was still so tight she screamed her pleasure as she felt Alucard bite down on her neck hard, he told her mentally to do the same and drink from him, as they drank from each other and completed the mating process Alucard did what seemed impossible and thrust in even deeper causing Seras to come so violently that she ripped chunks of Alucards skin out as she quickly ripped her fangs out of Alucard, at the sound of his new mate peaking on her climax and the pain and pleasure in her mind as well as the pain from his neck Alucard goes into a frenzied pace and truly ravaged his new mates core as he was moving with his vampirac speed he came into Seras very deep while she was still on her climax which he had prolonged for 15 seconds in his frenzy, she came even more violent than she thought possible as he released a huge amount of his seed deep into her, the spasms running through her body was causing pleasuring muscle cramps . She had never felt anything like it in the world, it flowed out of his throbbing cock and filled her to the brim inside her, it was so hot and made her core tingle as she finally reached the peak of her release and they collapsed hard onto the bed exhausted at their long ravenous love making, they fell asleep with Alucard still in his mate.

* * *

Alucard woke some time later that day close to the time the sun sets, he was slightly surprised to find he was still in Seras, She was so fucking hot sleeping like that he thought , this made him hard again and he wanted to take her in her sleep. At the feeling of her love getting hard inside her again Seras woke up still in Alucards chambers, he had a grin on his face as he started thrusting his cock into her without warning before she could fully awaken, she looked quite shocked as her mind raced at what was happening. This can not do Alucard thought as he pounded his mate as hard as he could causing her to come quite hard as she was unprepared for the spasms running through her body. Then as she looked at him shocked as she climaxed everything came back to her, all the long events of the day before the meeting with Integra, the cleaning up of the rubble and the mating and love making of their honey-moon. Alucard also came as his body was still cut all over and he was low on blood as he knew his mate was from their long harsh fuck. His cock went soft again and he pulled it out of Seras as his seed flows out of her like a slow moving stream, Seras rests for a moment then blushes wanting to ask Alucard a question about vampire sex. Alucard could hear his mates question and feel her embarrassment as he waited for her to voice it out loud, he felt it would be rude of him to just answer it like that because Seras might think he was reading her mind and not understand it was the new bond between them, an eternal bond that left neither of them alone for eternity, the private sanctuary of their mind was now and forever shared with their mates'. Seras gathered her courage and asked her question '' Alucard, if we fuck like bunnies u-um you know … like we just did, will that make me pregnant?'' Alucard heard the question and couldn't help but laugh at her question, after all the pain he had inflicted on her and the blood he took from her in her near delirious state she is not even worried about that or her performance, but bearing a child because of it? Seras heard Alucard think this through the new bond they had and flushed in anger, then she thought about it and tried not to laugh but a single laugh escaped her then that was all it took, she was rolling in her huge bed with Alucard while they laughed their asses off at the question.

* * *

Meanwhile Integra was in her office, she had already tried to summon her servant twice and he had _ignored_ her, She was getting pissed at this and decided to grab her gun and sword and go looking for the bastard that was probably sleeping in his coffin right now choosing to ignore her for beauty sleep. She had heard of attacks in the heart of London that left a path of bodies from deep into the catacombs where there was a dead rapist and a pool of blood that had dripped into an empty marble sarcophagus looking casket that had some form of early roman writing on it, obviously it had wards on it to keep something inside it that was no longer there, when the police found a path of corpses leading to this they immediately called Hellsing as standard procedure. Her stupid servant better have a good reason for ignoring her calls. The only thing that would be even close to acceptable would be finding him fucking the brains out of Seras. Little did she know that might very well be what she finds? She approaches Alucards door and can't hear anything so she enters as quietly as possible and finds the room dimly lit, she walks into the room and suddenly hears Seras screaming in pleasure as she and Alucard suddenly climax. They didn't seem to notice her entry which is a good thing because she was blushing so much and so pissed off at having walked into that that she might have blown their heads off for looking at her blushing. As she regains composure she tries to get their attention by clearing their throat, they appeared to be having a mental conversation, Integra blushes more as her eyes becomes fully adjusted to the darkness and she can see both Seras and Alucard absolutely naked still in deep conversation still not realizing her presence, Integra takes this time to clearly observe how they look so she may please herself after she goes to bed tonight all alone. She can see Seras's lovely breasts and all the cuts on her and Alucards body as well as the semen that covers Seras from her stomach up to her bangs from where Alucard came outside her, she also sees the massive amount of semen flowing out of Seras's womanhood and becomes very turned on by this, and is absolutely stunned by the sheer size of Alucard and the look of pleasure on his mates face. Integra can't even fathom how such a tinny virgin could fit a huge cock like Alucards' into her, be totally temporarily satisfied, and have taken it to her mate's hilt. An incredible thought because Integra knows she did, she recalls Alucards balls being the only decimeter of his groin that wasn't inside Seras as she screamed out her pleasure. While Integra was making these observations and came to her conclusion, Alucard started laughing a slight chuckle that led to a huge fit of loud laughter and convulsions, Seras too started laughing and they were rolling on their huge bed. Maybe they _finally_ noticed me? Integra thought. Then Alucard who was as oblivious to Integras' presence as Seras was answered her question out loud. '' No my dear Seras the only way vampires bare children is if both the male and female vampires wants a child, it will not happen unless _both_ want it. Neither of us want children at the moment so you have no need to worry about how many times we fuck each other and will not be getting out of sex that easily I will ravage your body over and over making you feel an equal amount between pain, pleasure, agony, and ecstasy but also a far greater amount more than you have ever felt before in your entire existence.'', Says Alucard. Seras moans at this and opened her thighs wide for another go at a good pounding before something came up and they had to clean up and go to work.

* * *

Oblivious to Integras' presence in their room or even her lustful eyes watching them, Seras opens her thighs for another pounding before something comes up and they have to get all cleaned up and go back to work. Seras felt her arousal as her mate looked over her blood soaked body, he got hard immediately upon looking at his love covered in her and his blood. She braces herself ordering Alucard to ravage her womanhood as painfully and hard and fast as he could, he was only too happy to oblige. He didn't give her body a chance to relax to allow him smooth entry as he placed himself at her entry and shoved his entire cock in as far as he could. Seras screamed in pleasure as her master impaled her womanhood as quickly as he could, riding her as fast as he could, she came over and over. She lost count of how many times she came already as her pleasure and pain had not even reached its peak and was slowly building into something beautiful. Her mate grabbed and slapped her ass as he thrust once more as deep and hard as possible, she felt his cock slide all the way into her as far as she was capable of taking and she felt like she was being stretched, her mas- her mate was the perfect size for her she thought as they both came her releasing her juices which slid down her thighs and over her anus before dripping onto the bed as well as Alucard hitting her back wall inside her and releasing his seed caused Seras to scream his name as he moaned extremely loud. Seras was extremely pleased to find Alucard still hard inside her, Yes she thought, We can go again and again! Alucard laughed at this as he started thrusting into her again till he realized someone was watching them, Seras felt what Alucard felt through their mate bond and froze blood turning to ice as she seen Sir Integra watching them with her hand in her pants and a flood of her juices that had coated half of her legs and pooled on the cold floor. Alucard felt his mate's blood turn to ice and seen Integra through Seras's eyes.

* * *

Seras and Alucard used their new bond to have a conversation concerning this situation. ' I do not like the fact that she has gotten off so much watching us it's embarrassing, she is obviously looking at _both_ of us in lust, that damn bisexual _**bitch**_**!**', Seras screamed in thought. Seras felt Alucards longing to tease his master, wanting to embarrass her for as long as possible, Seras found that she also wanted this, it was peaking inside them, the interest of embarrassing Alucards master for as long as possible. Alucard then asked, 'Seras my dear if we asked Integra to join us in bed would you take care of her? Remember she is a human and doesn't enjoy pain like we do and you can't bite her. Would you see to my master if she joins us in bed? Seras's response was a growl, Alucard and his cock is mine and _NO_ others! Alucard then replied, ' Don't worry Seras I will not go near her with my cock, she has to remain a virgin after all, that's why I ask you if you would bring her as much pleasure as possible? Seras physically sighed then stated , Yes Alucard I can do that if you wish but you are allowed by no means aloud to slow down , and who the bloody hell said you can stop fucking me?! At this Alucard started thrusting into Seras again and said, 'Master are you going to join us or just stand there and watch? Integra flushed at this, what the hell is my servant thinking? No I am not going to fucking join you, you damned vampire! Alucard wanted to tease his master even more so he turned so Seras's back was facing Integra, he rode Seras faster , he felt their climax approaching as he thrust as hard as he could with his hands grabbing Seras's ass. Seras was the first to come screaming 'OHHHHH ALUCARD YESSSS!' Alucard pulled out of Seras and rubbed her with his cock as he came, he knew he would be punished later because his massive load covered Sir Integra from head to toe. Integra pulled out her pistol and blew Alucards' head off as she ran out of the room more pissed off than she had ever been in her life. What the hell was he thinking? He meant to come on me that fucking bastard! She went to her room and changed into fresh clean clothing and drying all Alucards come off with a towel she had in her room. Sir Integra then sent Walter to summon Alucard and Seras to her office. Integra couldn't help that she had been aroused but what had just happened was unacceptable and she had to find a means of punishment for Alucard. A thought suddenly struck her.

* * *

After Alucard regenerated his head he laid down on the bed next to Seras thinking of how he went too far. Seras however was dying of laughter at what he had done and the reaction he had gotten from his master who was a fucking bitch and sighed, A fuck mothering vampire will always be a fuck mothering vampire. Seras then asked Alucard about his past and more specifically, 'Alucard my dearest, how old are you and are you in any mythology?' Seras knew that Alucard was Count Dracula and Vlad the impaler but she sensed from his blood that he was far older than 1000 years. Alucard sighed knowing he would have to approach this subject sometime in the future after mating with Seras but didn't expect it to be this soon. Seras sensed his anxiety and pulled him into a calming embrace as he started the very long story. 'Seras I am many thousands of years old, I don't know exactly how old, I lost count many thousands of years ago, but I used to be worshiped all over Europe, Egypt, Asia, Middle East, the only place I hadn't been worshiped was on the north and south American continents. I have many times been portrayed as the God of war, destruction, death, chaos, fire, knowledge, wisdom, magic, dead, blood, love, fertility and much much more. I have devoured many billions if not trillions of lives some vampire some not. I don't remember how I was truly born into this world but I have always been the most powerful vampire in existence. I once found a way to seal my existence as a vampire, Vlad the impaler being the result but as my kingdom came crashing down and I was at the Judas execution for my crimes I ended up drinking the blood of the countless dead that had been executed there and broke that seal once again becoming a vampire. I do not remember my original name nor that of my creator if I had one. I have always been the king of vampires, and God of the underworld some call me. I have witnessed the rise and fall of many ancient civilizations and personally witnessed the founding of Rome all those years ago by the vampire brothers Romulus and Remus. They have exceptional skills and some have said that their power rivaled my own; history said that Romulus killed his brother and founded Rome, but the truth is Remus thought he could claim my title and use the power to found a Kingdom for vampires alone. Romulus however knew that vampires needed food and sought to found Rome with my favor. Romulus was there the day that his twin brother challenged me and witnessed the duel for the title king of vampires. I toyed with Remus and when his screams became boring I killed him and drunk him dry. Romulus understood his brother's folly and bowed to me becoming my 3rd in command. Later Judas priest took over Rome and sealed him in a pure white sarcophagus styled coffin engraving ancient runes into the coffin to place him in an everlasting sleep, his coffin was eventually lost in time and forgotten by most. If he were awake right now then I guess he would be my 2nd in command seeing how my original 2nd betrayed me and was consumed by me. That's about all that I can remember at the moment my love.' Seras was trying to comprehend everything he had said and all the memories they had recalled when Walter entered the room.

* * *

Sir Alucard, Lady Seras, Sir Integra wishes to speak to you both in her office immediately. Walter hadn't known what Alucard did to piss Integra off so much but he didn't wish to be around her anymore and thought about going gun shopping. 'Would either of you like new weapons while I am out shopping?' Walter asks. Alucard asks for an upgraded Jackal, while Seras asked for a Newer better version of her Harkonnen cannon. Walter then takes his leave and goes shopping while their meeting is taking place.

* * *

Alucard and Seras make their way to Sir Integra's office wondering what type of punishment she will give them. Alucard had lent Seras a set of his clothes so they didn't have to wait for her to decide on what to wear. Alucard noticed how hot Seras was in black shirt and pants with his red trench coat on her. The only thing that was baggy on Seras was the red coat and it was adorably cute like that. Seras knocks on the door and waits for entry; she blushed as she remembered that Integra had stared at her naked body lustfully as she hears a quiet 'Enter' and opens the door. Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk smoking a cigar. When the door opened a huge cloud of smoke flowed out of the room like fog and Seras knew something really bad was about to happen.

* * *

Alucard and Seras took a seat in Sir Integra's office as she put out her cigar and lit up a new one. Integra finally breaks the silence saying, 'We have many things to discuss such as a trail of bodies that led to a white marble Egyptian style coffin that has very strange markings on it and blood all over the place, we have to talk about priorities with your sex lives, and (At this point Integra's face is red in her anger) your punishment Alucard. Which would you like to discuss first? … (A long silence later) … 'I see punishment it is.' 'Alucard what you did is unacceptable and downright fucked up! 'I hereby sentence, you may not in any way possible obtain and use blood packs to drink for 1 month, nor may you hunt real food.' 'Secondly when you and Seras are fucking like bunnies you will answer me when I call you regardless of if you're in climax or about to climax or are just starting, Is that understood?! Moving on to our last topic for discussion the Chief of Police for London has found a path of blood and bodies leading deep into the catacombs of London where they found a guy dead and a huge pool of blood, There was a crack in the floor that led to a huge white Egyptian style marble coffin with strange markings on it, it appears to be some sort of spell. You are to investigate further into this matter, find the perpetrator and bring him or her in for questioning. You are not to kill the perpetrator. Am I understood?' 'Yes Sir Integra.' Both Alucard and Seras said. They left Sir Integra's office and went back to Alucard's room to get their weapons and drink a little blood since they still haven't had any and they were still cut all over from their violent love making. Alucard how are you going to heal your wounds if you can't drink blood? Seras asked. Alucard replied, 'Obviously Seras you are going to have to consume 10fold the amount of blood you normally eat and I will drink from you.' Alucard smiled at his mates shock to this so he stated, 'No worries Seras I won't kill you if you drink like I told you, and it's not breaking my masters orders because of two facts, first she never said I couldn't drink from other vampires , and secondly she didn't say I couldn't drink from you.' Seras paled slightly at the thought of consuming that vast amount of blood to sustain them both. 'Ok my mate I am going to go get blood packs from the kitchen I'll be right back.' After saying this Seras leaves for the blood packs.

* * *

Seras left her mate and walks up the steps; she finds that it will take her longer to get to the kitchen because of all the damage to the mansion she had caused. After using her vampire speed running down the halls to get to the kitchen she remembers she is now a no life queen and uses her new powers to walk through the walls and rubble to the kitchen. She gets there and walks over to the fridge to get the blood packs and a cook says, 'Hey what are you doing in here, no one is allowed back here go and wait elsewhere for us to cook lunch before you eat. He realizes his mistake when he sees who he is talking to. Seras turns around quite pissed off, this stupid human is standing between her and her food. He will pay! I am not any fucking body! Seras yells. She grabs the petrified cook and slams him into the brick wall hard enough to break one of his arms and rip his skin open in various places. The guy pees himself then passes out at the pain as Seras drops him to the floor and walks back over to the fridge. She opens the door to this huge fridge and finds somewhere probably around 3000 – 6000 blood packs loaded into it. She then decides she doesn't know how many she will want or need so the unplugs the fridge and takes it back to Alucards room walking through walls and rubble. She suddenly comes out of a wall and into two people as they are walking down a long partly destroyed hall. They yell at her 'What the bloody hell are you –'they broke off as they seen Seras walking with a huge fridge. She doesn't even stop to apologize or anything. They paled as she looked at then with hunger and anger in her eyes. S-s-sorry Lady Seras. They stutter as they flee from her as quickly as possible. After finally making it back to Alucards room she sets the fridge down next to one of the walls next to the bed. Alucard chuckles as he sees his mate bringing the fridge full of blood packs down here, setting it next to the bed. Seras grabs her mate's kingly cup and empties 7 blood packs into it filling it to the brim. She downs the entire thing in 2 famished gulps and repeats this process 2 to 3 times filling full and content as her wounds rapidly regenerates she offers Alucard some of her blood which he is only too happy to take. Seras moans in pleasure as Alucard bites down hard on her neck and starts drinking her blood. They hear a knocking at the door and tells the stupid idiot who was interrupting their meal to enter. Walter then enters with 3 boxes, one of them is twice as tall as he is and a little wider than him strapped to his back, he has one box in each hand which are still pretty big not to mention how much all of this equipment ways a lot. Walter then walks over to the come soaked bed and sets all 3 boxes down on the bed. Alucard, Seras here are the weapons you ordered. Allow me to introduce to you, Alucard, Jackal 5.0 which has a barrel that shoots 50cal. Bullets , armor piercing, explosive slugs that was made from the Cross of the pope. And Seras here is your new Harkonnen cannon that shoot 65mm tank rounds. It is a semi-automatic with 10 round clips and comes with 7 spare clips which can strap to your back. Walter this is amazing! Both Alucard and Seras states at the same time. They thank Walter for exceeding their expectations. Alucard and his mate leave the mansion and goes to the scene of the crime. When they find the coffin Alucard says, 'Holy Shit its Romulus!', and stares stunned at the ancient white coffin.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I hope to get the next chapter to everyone sooner than i did this one. I thought about naming specific Egyptian gods to call Alucard but most of them seemed to fit his name and it is possible for him to change his appearances so yeah! i bet everyone cant wait to see how all of this Alucard being a god stuff ties into this story well i suggest everyone interested in stuff like this to do a little research on the Egyptian god Seth thats all for this chapter. Remember to fav if you like this story and please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I know the plot might seem to be moving rather quickly at times but there is a goal that I am going to hit with this story so please bear with the random twists such with Romulus, that being said I hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter of Love Effects!**

* * *

While Alucard and Seras were gearing up to go looking for the Vampire that came from the catacombs, there was another organization that had found out what had happened. Vatican City was in an uproar for the past few hours because of a very old alarm going off so to speak. This alarm was the runes that the ancient Judas Priests had placed on Romulus's coffin binding him In an eternal sleep. The runes had many purposes it would: place the vampire inside in a deep sleep, prevent the vampire from waking without blood regardless of the condition the coffin was in, protect the coffin and any contents from being damaged, keep the coffin well preserved from the elements, bind the vampire inside to the coffin preventing him from leaving the coffin, and lastly notify the Judas priest if the vampire inside ever awakens and the runes of bindings breaks. This was the most advanced technology at that time, but that was something like 2 millennium ago. Technology then was hard-pressed and just down right … let's just says they didn't know enough about anything back then to have any better effects than this, which means there were no runes for tracking the coffin. Vatican city knew the coffin had been breached and that the vampire within has awaken. They do not however know where that coffin is located, the last records of the coffin was that it was located in a chamber dug under the alter of the ruins of Jerusalem's temple of Solomon. The resting place for the Arc of the Covenant at one point in time. There had been countless wars since then and the coffin was lost over time. "The vampire in question will try to reclaim Rome under the banner of Vlad the Impaler, King of Vampires, and he needs to awaken his brethren to amass an army before this could happen, that is where the tracking should become easier, we all know that Vlad the Impaler is the Vampire pet Alucard that the Hellsing Organization has supposedly tamed, and Romulus will not make a move on Rome before getting his orders from his king, this is the one advantage that we have, Romulus is on the other side of the world than his king, He may spend decades trying to find his master, in the mean time we shall contact the Hellsing Organization and let them know of this incident." said the Pope. "Father Alexander Anderson, from XIII Iscariot , is the Chief of this mission using any resources necessary."

* * *

**(Man the Pope doesn't know a damn thing does he? This is the point where your mother tells you that it is never good to assume because you will end up making an ass out of both of us. Anyhow that's all for this interruption hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter :P)  
**

* * *

Seras asks, "What does this mean then Alucard? What will happen with Romulus being awake? Will you resummon the Court of vampires and restore yourself to the Throne? What will happen to me?" Alucard replied, " No worries my love, you knew that one day I would restore the Throne of Nosferatu, that you will become Queen by my side, the pieces to this huge puzzle that I've spent the last few centuries placing is finally coming together. I did not plan on having a mate tho, they are the rarest things in the world, its truly rarer than seeing a unicorn for with enough of a drug one can possibly see a unicorn. My Mate is my Childe to boot, it is truly amazing. However if you are to be my queen then I will have to train you proper, it usually takes a couple centuries for a No life Queen to even find all their powers, then an unknown amount of time for mastery. There are still things I have yet to master, or even unlock such as summoning the 10 great black demon dragons that guard the pits of hell. In order to even unlock them you have to have a mate because …. Well you don't need all the details at this moment because you can't even summon the Hell hounds of Baskersville. I however will teach you and help you master in 1 full night everything about our great race. First to find Romulus then to create the 'time box' as we call it. I will explain more when we are in the 'time box' so until then please bear with me." Seras replies, "Yes Alucard, Also, due to sheer overwhelming curiosity, when you pull a clip for you of your pistols from your jacket it seems to be an unlimited supply, but how is that even possible, why don't you ever run out of ammo? I am using ,it's a joke really, what is essentially a lightweight battleship cannon with extreme high power springs to shoot 5 round clips which I have to lug around on my back, but you have an unlimited supply of weightless clips in your jacket." Alucard replies, "Seras my love, my jacket is not a normal jacket. It is a special jacket made from my darkness processed by a special machine in Hellsing research lab to create a portal to a timeless dimension, the lack of time means I can remove a single clip from this alternate dimension then use it again as if I never took it in the first place from the alternate dimension because the lack thereof time. I can have Walter make you a jacket if you wish." "Yes please my mate, these exter clips on my back slow down my reflexes and limits my movements." She said. They then realized there was the smell of a newly created female vampire about the place. Upon realization that she was turned there in the room above. They follow the scent of the new vampire to a vacant house somewhere near the Tower of London, when they enter the house Seras finds Jessica. Jessica attacks Seras as soon as she walks into the room, before she realizes that the vampire in front of her is vastly more powerful than her. Not knowing much about vampires since she is only about a day old she just freezes in fear not knowing what to do. Alucard then enters the room as he heard Seras scream, shocked to be attacked by such a weakling. Alucard looks at her and smiles and says, "Romulus oh Romulus I would have thought my faithful recently promoted second in command would have taught his Childe better!" Alucard was almost yelling at this point in such a menacing voice that Jessica tried to catch Alucard by surprise so she may tip the scales of battle in her favor. Seras points her new Harkonnon Cannon at Jessica's head and growls at her warning her to back off or she would regret it. Jessica paled in fear seeing Seras's huge cannon and passed out. Both of the newcomers broke out into a long fitful laughter that wouldn't end for a while. Meanwhile Romulus appears in front of Alucard and bows barely recognizing his master. "Master what do you mean I am your recently promoted right hand?" Romulus asks. Alucard replies, "Romulus first I would like to say I am sorry, I was not able to reclaim you before those damn Judas Priests sent your coffin all over the world attempting to hide you. Secondly I mean what I said, 2 centuries ago Karon sold me out to the vampire hunter Van Hellsing, I killed him which bumps you to being my new right hand, well that is after my mate here." "M-Mate? Romulus wonders if Alucard is feeling well, Alucard doesn't believe in mates, then Romulus sees Seras blush as her mate declares this to his right hand. Wait MATE! Master when did you get a mate? She doesn't seem that powerful, more like a newborn like Jessica over there." Romulus said. Alucard then tells Romulus to set up the 'time box' so they could all catch up and train and whatnot before the sun rose. Seras watched as Alucard and Romulus wrote blood runes on the flood of the basement in a huge square. The basement was preferred because of the complete lack of light that was down there. When the preparations were set Alucard called Seras inside the runes with Jessica and Romulus. Alucard then added a few exter lines of blood runes for rations and beds and all the needs and wants a vampire could possibly have. That having been done Alucard and Romulus then used a vast amount of power to activate the runes. The release of power knocked Jessica out for 3 days and knocks Seras to the ground unable to move due to the sheer force of the power.

* * *

After setting up the 'time box' Alucard explains everything that has happened since Romulus's incarceration. "So basically if you remember the pressing problem we were encountering back in the old days, I have decided to work with humans to thin out the number of homicidal newborns here in Briton, this keeps the other lands newborns in line, it seems like all the newborn vampires here in Briton are stupid, they just keep going on massacres and what have you, you know if every vampire in the world drank 1 human a day, disregarding if they turn them, the world would end in about 29 hours and 30 minutes. I, however, am not truly a slave to the Hellsing organization like they believe me to be. Romulus I need you to go scout out the many lands of the Judas Priests as well as that of the Vampires of the world, find out what both sides are up to it seems someone is trying to take my place as king also summon the royal court, it's about time for my return, while you are away I will return to Hellsing, I will hide the runes that are here on the floor so no one but me and you can find them. When you get back just enter this gate and you will find me. I will be training Seras while you are gone. I will create a gate to this dimension in my room in the Hellsing Organization so you can visit me in there to report your findings. Go now my right hand and return with news of what the Judas Priests are up to and this wanna be Vampire king." Seras, after a brief silence, wakes up to find herself in what looks like a old 14th century mansion that was modern on the inside, it had everything: running water and sewage, power, computers, tv's , the worlds' complete library, an unlimited amount of different levels of powerful blood to drink, coffins with each person's birth soil to sleep in, ofcorse Alucard and Seras share a coffin, a pool, gym, a room that had huge beds , the likes of which made Seras cum just seeing, oh what they could and will do on these huge beds, they had studies, map rooms, weapon rooms, a super advanced research lab and treatment facility, a sun room for new vampires to learn to tolerate sunlight, the mansion was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside by far and was just breath taking ,not that vampires needs to breath, the mansion was on a huge piece of land that had woods in the back a huge flower garden on the sides , a field in the front, and it was always nighttime with a full moon, it was utterly perfect. After seeing all of this Seras thought she had died and somehow went to heaven.

* * *

Alucard then explained the 'time box' to her. The 'time box' is basically a timeless dimension **(tho timeless is not necessarily the correct term it would be better stated that the dimension is not bound by time so the most powerful creator of that box of runes can make time ultimately stop not that Alucard would truly want time to stop because no one could reach them. To explain time stops as each dimension has a specific rate at which it moves even if it isn't time bound, when one of such dimensions are connected to a dimension that is time bound then the moment the gate is opened, everything in that dimension basically stops if the creator does not wish to be interrupted. The runes that are used to form the gate are flexible which is to say that if the object it was created on was destroyed then it would move to a higher/ lower altitude till it is on solid ground. If it does not find a safe flat place to attach to then it will find the nearest place to appear, also if there is a building that it was created in and it got destroyed, if a new building is built on top of that one then the gate which looks like a big square can attack to walls but it has to be near the ground, it would be troublesome if the gate appeared on the side of a huge tower where the vampires leaving the gate would suddenly and unexpectedly free fall till they hit whatever is in their path)**that a person can visit using a blood rune gateway, since the gate connects the 'real' world with this timeless one while a person Is in this box time ultimately slows down, the most powerful creator of the 'time box' controls how slow time moves. One last fun fact about the time box is if the creator or creators die then the box may or may not collapse, if a weak vampire created the dimension then it would probably collapse due to the strength of the other dimensions pulling and pushing on it**.(Think of it like a series of black holes, 1 black hole per dimension, each pulls on the other, if there is an unstable one then it gets destroyed in a huge explosion or that's what scientists believe.)** Alucard created this place for any training he might need to do with his vampire army, he couldn't have them slowly burn to ash in sunlight. Seras then understood that after her long training she will leave this place at the same power level as Alucard, she still doesn't understand how they get an infinite amount of blood tho. Alucard answers, "The last few exter blood runes I added created everything that was inside this little dimension and because it is time less anything can exist inside this dimension, it is prefect for talking to your inner demon because you can enter your soul world easier .which is hard enough, which allows you to master control of the contents which are your animal side and your demon side. You can try to tame them so you will have better control of you powers. I will begin training tomorrow for now we will sleep after we gourd ourselves on blood. Listen well my mate, the blood in this dimension is very real and will increase your power the more you drink, drink as much as you can every time you can, in a few months of being in here your power will be 100fold what it is now.

* * *

Seras finds her way to the kitchen with Alucard and gets a big mug that has mid blood power level and starts to drink. She can barely drink any of it, she feels tired the more she drinks because there is powerful blood inside her that she isn't use to drinking, it is obviously vampire blood which makes her mouth water. After Seras and Alucard drink the blood till they are satisfied Alucard breaks the long silent blood drinking contest "My love it is time for us to return to Hellsing." After they finish the last bits of their meal they leave, before they leave the basement Seras watches as Alucard tweaks the runes then they disappear with all the blood as if it never existed. They left the vacant house baring fare well to Jessica, they open a dark portal and walk through it, it disappeared as soon as they entered. When they exited the portal they were at the front door of the Hellsing mansion. Alucard then walks through the door and to his room, dragging his mate along.

* * *

At first Alucard had never noticed, but it seems now to him that Seras is afraid of fire. While they were walking through the hall to the entrance of Alucard's room, he accidently bumped into a maids' cart which was full of toilet paper, as it went everywhere (the maid was pushing the cart as fast as she could down the hall trying not to be late to restock the women's' bathroom, oh how Integra hates running out of tp Alucard walks out of the wall and right in front of the cart as she is trying to run past.) A few flammable house hold cleaners that were on the card got spilled all over the hallway. One of the rolls of tp flew through a lamp knocking off the shade and braking the glass, the tp roll burst into flame. As it struck the ground it landed in the flammable cleaner and whoooosh there was a 4 foot wall of flames all around them. It took the maid and several witnesses 7 minutes to put out the flames, in that time Alucard was not bothered by the flames, he is an immortal, fire cannot hurt him anymore his body regenerates so fast that he doesn't even feel it. Alucard didn't expect however the sheer terror that came from his mate. She had almost peed herself. Seras seen the wall of flames then blacked out not remembering the rest, but Alucard on the other hand will never forget what happened that day. As his mate blacked out Alucard could feel all of her fear and terror of fire as if it was his own, his heart almost stopped and his blood turned to ice. As Seras blacked out he watched her demon take over and kill the maid who ran in front of them with the cart. That didn't really bother Alucard he couldn't blame his mate's demon for lashing out like that, it was purely self-defense, however what did scare Alucard, yes scare Alucard was trembling as he watched a wave of the most powerful black flame he had ever seen consume the maid and all of the fire in the hallway. It happened in the blink of an eye and was so powerful that as soon as it was released the flame melted the maids arms, the problem was she was now on the other side of the hallway, when the flame actually touched her however she just simply disappeared with all witnesses except Alucard. When a vampire dies ash or dust is left on the ground as its' remains, however everyone that was touched by this new black flame just disappeared not a single trace of their being left behind. Furthermore while the black flames were not meant to bring pain to Alucard, the heat released by them was so hot and searing that Alucard felt like he was touching the sun. The intense heat could surely make anything disappear. In the blink of an eye everyone in the sub level hallway that witnessed the incident vanished. Alucard was shocked to see that nothing else in the hallway was damaged by the black flames that Seras had produced. Shit Integra is gonna be pissed! Alucard thought to himself. Alucard then used his vamparic speed to catch Seras as she fell to the ground completely unconscious. Alucard then takes his love to his bedroom and summons Integra to let her know what happened to the people who will soon be discovered missing.

* * *

Integra was working late in her office again when suddenly she felt hot, it was rather odd to her one minute its almost cold enough to hang meat in the place the next she starts sweating for no reason, what is going on? A few minutes later Integra feels Alucards mind brush hers and he speaks to her which he hasn't done in quite some time in that manner, normally Alucard speaks to Integra in person or its Integra that summons him like that. Integra frowned as he said,"Lady Integra I need you in my room as soon as possible its rather important." As quickly as she had started and stopped sweating he had summoned her then withdrawn contact. Integra was rather intrigued by this and could only wonder what has gone wrong in the world to cause this oddity to happen. Integra then grabs a new cigar lights it, gets up from her desk and wonders to Alucards' room.

* * *

While Integra was walking down the steps to the sublevel hall that leads to Alucards room she notices that the entire hall looks spotless, it is so clean down here, one could smell the new stuff smell coming from everything, and funny thing is this hall is one of the oldest in the mansion. Integra looks at the bright red carpet, and the spotless walls, dustless lamps and what have you. She then turns walks back up the steps to see carpet stains, dust and dirt on the walls and lamps, its utterly gross walking back up into this hall. Integra then puts two and two together and runs back down the steps to the sublevel then to Alucard's room. She bangs on the door twice and enters. "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED IN THE HALL!" Integra shouts at Alucard. Alucard responds by telling her how the maid ran into him in the hall at full speed just a little accident. Then how flammable chemicals went everywhere, then how Seras freaked out and killed everyone who seen what happened excluding him. Integra opens her mouth stares at Alucard dumbstruck then stares from Alucard to the unconscious Seras back to Alucard then closes her mouth then. Integra feels like she had been hit by a ton of bricks onto the freeway where she got hit by 2 busses and a Big Rig. "Alucard you know that I must punish Seras for what she has done." "Yes master, but punishment should not be the focus of tonight. Why did she act this way master? That is what troubles me, you could stake her out in the sun for a week, but that would not change the fact that by some twisted fate she could accidently slaughter people for fear of fire again, and Sir Integra you are not heartless, you should know that altho it was Seras's body that did this, she herself was not present for the crime and will not know why she is being punished. If she ever gets a glance at what she did through my memory then it could spell disaster for the both of us, if she seen how her demon acted tonight how do you think that innocent little girl would feel? She would break mentally. You know of what I speak Integra and should know better than to inform her of what happened. She needs training to control her powers as well as her demon, only time can help her with that. We however do not have much of that." Alucard responds to Integra so formally and kindly, the love he feels for this precious little girl is amazing. Integra was speechless again for quite awhile. What was there to say? Alucard has never been this 'thing' before. Integra was so moved that she found herself agreeing with Alucard, after she smoked a few more cigars in deep thought she composed herself. "Very well Alucard how do you plan on dealing with this 'issue'? As you said there is not much time. It seems the Vatican are summoning all their troops, they are preparing for a temptist, the likes of which have not been seen in a long time. The problem is we don't know what is going on over there." Alucard sighs a long stressful sigh. "Well Integra I could lie to you and tell you how everything is going to be alright, how they are caught up in their own problems, but I will not. As you know I am under no obligation to be your servant. Our true relationship has been that of business partners. We both had the same interests, keeping our races in check. Now however as fate has it the world is changing. You remember me telling you about Romulus the founder of Rome and everything about the ancient city founded for vampires? Well Romulus is my new second in command after Seras ofcorse. He has awoke from a very long sleep, the coffin we found in the catacombs was the one that the Judas High Priest sealed him in following the Catholic's domination of Rome. They placed him in an immortal sleep and bound him inside that coffin which has been broken with Virgin blood. The Pope is preparing for war with me again. This time I will have a rather big surprise for that immortal bastard. I will set up a 'time box' in my room to train Seras in, while we are away which shouldn't be too long, NOTHING is to be placed in my room. I have enjoyed the game with you, but I fear it is about time for us to part ways, as you knew from the beginning would one day happen. You put your soul into this act of me truly being bound to you and for that I am grateful. If you or your descendants are ever in trouble all they need do is ask of me my help and I shall help them. I need a coat that is identical to mine for my love, she shouldn't have to haul those things around all the time please have Walter bring her coat down." Integra almost cries when she hears all of this, altho it's nice to know the Vatican's true intentions. They are going to war and so is the Vampire nation. It has been so long since the vampire nation has been at war the last time it happened they totally annihilated the ancient Atlantians and their city of Atlantic which Alucard melted the gold and silver, he is truly the richest person in the world. Rare events like this are impossible to be completely prepared for but hey at least you can foresee them to a certain extent Integra thought to herself. "Very well Alucard I wish you well, you may stay in my Mansion for as long as you need, Walter already made a red jacket with inter-dimensional pockets for Seras, and he will be right down with them. Now I shall take my leave nothing will be placed in your room while you are away so fear not about interference. Good Luck and God Speed Vampire King. I Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing here by release the Vampire Alucard, King of Vampires, from my servitude under the promise that He will help me or my descendants if ever we need help." Upon saying this Integra shed a single tear then turned and left the room. When Integra finally made it back to her office she found Walter already there and informed him of everything as well as the last requests of Alucards'.

* * *

A few minutes after Integra left Alucard's room he set up blood runes for the gate to his 14th century mansion and added the last few details as he heard a knock at his door. "Enter…" Walter entered the room with a blood red jacket that looked amazing it was almost identical to his jacket but it had two huge looking cuts that ran vertically on the sides that stored Seras's spare clips and a proper weapon holder on the back for Seras's Harkonnon Cannon. Alucard was truly impressed at the fine work Walter had performed on this lovely jacket. "It's simply breath taking Walter; you always seem to amaze me, truly wonderful. Well Walter I guess this is goodbye for now." Alucard said to Walter and bid him farewell. Seras was just starting to wake up as everything faded around them and they were taken to the timeless dimension. **(Well to be honest it has to have a small amount of time or no time would pass in the real world so let me lay the idea out. 1000 years is 1 second on earth. If that gives yall, the readers, an idea about the true time ratio.)** Alucard then opens a dark portal and teleports himself with Seras and her new jacket inside his coffin for the night or day depending on your point of view.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter not sure how many more chapters there will be, probably 5 or so maybe more depending on reviews. Who knows I may decide to make a sequel to this at some point in the future. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review and let me know if there are any mistakes I have made or if you have an interesting idea that I might decide to put in the story. I may or may not put peoples ideas into my story, it depends on how it would effect my current goal. Thanks for reading and good day or good night which ever it is when you are reading this :3**

**On a side note I would like to thank everyone that has left reviews for me.**


End file.
